Kon kon die!
by Melomel
Summary: Craig pasa de vivir una vida monótona y sencilla, a saber acerca de sí mismo y su vida pasada, la cual tendrá que enfrentar junto con tweek... Para no repetir lo mismo que esa vez
1. Chapter 1

Prólogo. ¿Verdad, realidad, mentira?

Para craig tucker era una simple y fastidiosa rutina**,** sin embargo, por más cansada que fuera, así le gustaban a el

Simple y monótono

Y no eran las pláticas frikis de videojuegos y anime de kevin, o los llantos y dramas que clyde armaba por unos simples tacos, o la actitud arrogante y madura de token, era que la sola existencia de un humano algo subnormal, paranoico y pequeño, le estaba haciendo un desorden en su simple cabeza

¿Desde cuándo craig, el cabron más relajado de south park, se destrozaba la cabeza, literalmente, por una simple acción de el al pequeño humano, o del susodicho a el? Eso era algo que no pasaría por alto, ya que sin darse cuenta, el humano había invadido su cabeza de una manera... No simple...

-...Bola de inmaduros...- escucho cortante la voz del afroamericpano, que miraba a todos con un aire superior, mirándolos desde arriba

-¡taco bell es cosa sería token! !no todos los días ponen una promoción de tal calidad como esa, tres tacos por...- y así una disputa de los berrinches y pucheros de clyde contra las quejas del 'avanzado' adolescentes, todo para que simplemente el mayor aceptara con un suspiro resignado y el menor con un salto y una sonrisa infantil

-volveremos en un rato...- sentenció serio mientras clyde lo jalaba del brazo para dirigirse a la salida del Harbucks

Craig suspiro, estaba cansado de tener que escuchar a sus estúpidos, y aunque a veces lo lamentará, amigos; quedándose únicamente con Kevin.

A veces era divertido escucharlo, pues craig tenía un pequeño interés en el anime y, como todo adolescente varón normal, los videojuegos.

- ¡oh, craig! ¿No te dije? Salió la nueva temporada de snk, dicen que esta vez van a involucrar el sótano...- y otra parlotearía que craig realmente no escucho, y que al contrario, miro disimuladamente la ventana

Era increíble como un pueblo que fue en sus años pasado madre de todas las locuras y estupideces humanas, ahora el más aburrido y simple pueblo que la tierra haya conocido, los alíen ígneas jamás volvieron a venir, las celebridades eran ahora un tema polémico 'normal' y las modas eran simplemente usadas, y tiradas

Como debería ser, como le gustaba a craig

Todos los pequeños niños de cuarto de primaria habían crecido, unos mas que otros y las diferencia físicas ahora eran mucho más notables

Como craig, que de ser el mas bajó de su clase, ahora el tercer mas alto, ya que primero estaba damien, luego token y después el

Aún así, tweek, el más alto de su clase había pasado al tercer mas bajo, primero pip, después butters y después el

Que tierna y amarga coincidencia

Ese pequeño y paranoico 'niño' que en esos momentos, era lo que menos craig quería ver... No lo detestaba... Al contrario...

Ese es el problema

Le dio un sorbo más a su café

Café... Era lo menos que quería saborear

Sin más palabras o miradas, alejó el café lejos de el,con delicadeza y algo de miedo al dejarlo en su lugar, se paró dejando a su amigo, platicando solo; para craig eso era lo único bueno de el, cuando conversaba, se metía tanto en sus palabras que se olvidaba del mundo, soñando, en su propia fantasía de chicas maid y ninjas asesinos

Avanzo relajadamente, empezando a meter las manos a sus bolsillos

Las calles estaba cubiertas de una fría y cristalina nieve, la brisa era enfermiza, y las nubes normalmente blancas se inundaron tristemente del gris que a el tanto le agradaba

Si, el invierno, dulce estación fría y monótona

Camino mirando el suelo, viendo como en cada pisada Sus huellas se marcaban, mirando con dificultad a través de la ligera niebla, las figuras de las pocas personas que se encontraban por ahí, poco a poco, se fueron desvaneciendo. Por qué para craig no había momento más hermoso que cuando sentía que era le único en el mundo, sin los estúpidos humanos alrededor, sin la mierda que rodeaban al mundo, sin la crueldad que ese al que llamaban dios dejaba pasar... Si tan solo pudiera cambiar lo que sea por el simple hecho de que todos esos repugnantes seres fueran destruidos...

**Esa mierda que te incluye a ti...**

Abrió los ojos, justamente para encontrar, causalmente, con los dos enormes orbes lila, tan claros como una flor, tan suaves y brillantes,tan hermosos... Lo que craig justo no quería ver

Y aunque el contacto fue claro, pareciera que el pequeño Rubio de cabello electrizante no percibió su presencia a lo lejos, ya que estaba en la otra banqueta, tan lejos, tan distante pero al mismo tiempo tan...

Cerca.

Sintió las personas desaparecer de nuevo, e incluso los edificios e incluso la nieve todo para dejar a esa criatura, tan pura e inocente

Tal ves la única razón por la cual no odiar al mundo.

El negro de todo se hizo más intento, y con eso el deseo indebido de craig, miro con fascinación, con una discreta fascinación esos ojos parpadear de manera tan atrevida para tucker, por mas normal que fuera, como sus finos y rojizos labios se movían con tal gracia, digna de una princesa, por mas normal que fuera, como ese cuerpo, tan pequeño y delicado, temblaba con ternura

Para... Rechino los dientes y frunció el ceño ligeramente, mientras sus ojos, siempre adormilados, hacían un esfuerzo por recobrar el panorama original; era imposible, quitarle la mirada a tal súcubo perdido

No seas marica craig... Repetía en su mente, una y otra vez,

Marica marica, marica, marica, marica, marica, marica, marica,marica, marica ...

-¡marica! - levanto la voz, pues craig nunca gritaba, no, eso era de idiotas

Se dio cuenta de su error, pues sin su propio consentimiento, había llegado hasta pocos pies del Rubio paranoico que tanto había ansiado no ver. Todas las miradas se posaron en el, todos los ojos juzgantes de las pocas personas presentes se posaron en el, mientras que tweek solo temblaba más que anteriormente, apretando su cabello, listo para ser arrancado de un jalón, los tics de su ojo derecho se incrementó mientras de su boca discretamente salían varios "oh Jesús, GHA!, Jesucristo, ¿m-marica?" Por mero orgullo tucker, solo hizo su típica seña y lo paso de largo, chocando su hombro con el del pequeño, y que por esa misma razón, realmente choco su codo

Por mas que craig quiso no desear ese contacto, cada segundo de ese roce lo sintió una eternidad, una dulce eternidad

Mientras que tweek, solo tembló en su lugar tratando de entender por que el insulto de parte de craig, su supuestamente "mejor amigo"

Ah... Tampoco había insultado al pequeño nunca

La intensidad de la simple palabra, más la gravedad de su voz, agregando la situación anterior, fue como dispararle a tweek una bala de hielo

Esa frialdad que tucker solía despedir

Se quedo estático en su lugar, pues jamás se habría pregunto, e incluso dado cuenta de que craig jamás, JAMAS, le había insultado

¿Cómo es que los insultos de cartman no dolían como los de craig?

¿Por qué? ¿Por qué? Todas es acodalabas se formularon en la cabeza del Rubio paranoico...

-no podías haberla cagado más...- soplo al aire, calando de su cigarrillo una vez más

-eso te matará algún día, tucker- dijo una voz, incluso un poco más grave que la de tucker

-qué carajos quieres, damien? Deberías estar con tu marica padre haciendo un pastel- damien lo miro sin expresión alguna, y se dedicó únicamente a retorcer el brazo del muchacho mas bajo sin mover ni un dedo

-mmhhhp!...- ahogó un grito , mordiendo fervemente el labio inferior, tensó los músculos de los brazos, sintiendo com parte de su piel era tercida con tal brusquedad que fue arrancada sin piedad. Sus ojos adormilados se abrieron con fuerza, sintiendo el aire secar sus globos oculares

Era de esperarse del anticristo

-de... Cualquier... Manera... ¿Qué carajos... Quieres...?- dijo con dificultad relajandose al sentir su piel en paz, cayo ligeramente, sus piernas flaquearon en un pequeño instante, y el ardor de la piel arrancada empezaba a pensarle, sus ojos pestañearon y volvieron a sus adormiladas posiciones

-nada en realidad...- y se alejó, con las manos en los bolsillo de su pantalón, mientras la niebla blanca, como la nieve que cubría las calles y todo objeto existente en south, lentamente cubrieron la figura espectral del anticristo

-pendejo...- miro con desprecio a través del rabillo del ojo como desaparecía

Sin pensamientos o problemas, más que el dolor punzante que invadía su brazo derecho, opto por bajar desabotonar su chaqueta, lo suficiente para descubrir su brazo bajo la playera negra, se exalto ligeramente al ver la gravedad de la herida

-damien hijo de... Perra...- hablaba con dificultad, la herida al parecer había sido quemada, músculo y piel habían sido arrancados por igual, dejo caer por la manga del suéter lo que habían quitado con tanta brutalidad

Que no era en sí, pequeño

La sangre que brotaban como tiernas rosas carmesí, de separados espacios entre los músculos calientes por la quemadura reciente, el dolor era punzante, y ardiente, pero había algo más, algo que ni Hércules resistiría, un dolor tan horrendo que nublaba su vista, la blanca nieve que con tristeza cubría cada rincón de ese pobre pueblo, fue desapareciendo y dejando en su lugar un borroso negro, los copos que caían se hicieron cada vez más pequeños, y los pinos que de alegres hojas verdes se escondían detrás de la pura nieve, fueron marchitandose, hasta desaparecer... La vista de craig se hacía cada vez más dolorosa y nula... Oscuridad... Era lo único que esos ojos, amarillos como el tonto sol, pudieron divisar...

Lila... Lila... Un lila borroso se difuminaba lejos de ahí, que por más esfuerzo que hizo craig, sólo pudo figurar dos indiferentes orbes...

... Y cayeron sus pesados párpados

Dos ojos amarillos se abrieron con desesperación.

Cuatro paredes, una jaula para cuyos, un taburete de madera y un televisor conectado a un Xbox... ¿Acaso era su habitación?

Aún con la sorpresa del despertar, miro hacia la ventana, las sábanas que recorrieron rápidamente su piel, bajaron hasta sus caderas, se sentó con estupidez

-¿qué?...- replico restregando una mano en su rostro, pronto recordó, esos orbes lila que lo miraba con indiferencia, y por ende... La herida que tanto dolor le había causado. Abrió los ojos, y miro inmediatamente el hombro descubierto gracias a su típica musculosa negra para dormir

Nada... Ni siquiera le rastro de esa fatal herida causada por le anticristo...

-damien...- recordó una vez más, tomó el teléfono celular que estaba sospechosamente en la mesita de noche, justo a lado de la cama, marcó un número rápidamente con los dedos y esperó pacientemente le bip de espera

-¿quien chingados habla a esta hora?- contesto una ronca y, de por sí grave, enojada voz infernal

-deja de quejarte, marica... Tu... Tu me hiciste esa jodido herida ¿ no es verdad?- lo injuicio, sin dejar ese frío e indiferente tono de voz, con le que su voz se Había acostumbrado a hablar

-¿qué demonios te fumaste,tucker? Ni siquiera he salido de mi casa hoy, así que deja de joder y suicidaste de una vez-colgó, el rostro de tucker no fue ni más ni menos tan graciosa, se quedo en su lugar, aún con le teléfono en el oído, paro por un momento su respiración

-¿qué jodidas... Esta pasando?...- restregó por segunda ves su mano en el rostro, siendo iluminado por la fría luz que sobresalía de su habitación... Pero aún así no tan fría como esos orbes lila...

-¡asi que le dije, si no dejas de come mis tacos, te juro que...- prefirió olvidarlo, estaba convencido de que fue una simple alucinación, estaba demasiado cansado por las estupideces de sus amigos

Pero el dolor fue más que real.

Lo mas seguro es que haya sido esa mariguana que esta fumando kenny... Si, inhalo por accidenté un poco

Fue más que intenso.

Además, la niebla era demasiado espesa, y el frío tal vez lo haya hecho relajarse demasiado

¿Y qué hay de todo ese dolor, tucker?

Se golpeó mentalmente, realmente no quería discutir consigo mismo sobre eso

-idiotas, ¿cómo gana ser posible que...- intentó ignorar todos los hechos que no pudo excusarse, pero no podía dejar de pensar en eso, especialmente en...

**¿Qué hay de esos...**

-l-lo siento... La café-cafetería estaba lle-lle-llena-

**... Orbes lila?...**

Craig desvío su total atención a esos orbes que tanta paz le habían transmitido...¿acaso habrán...

NO

Sacudió la cabeza ante la idea, ¿era estúpido? ¿No?

-¡tweek, mi pequeño adicto¡- clyde los sentó de golpe, abrazándolo fuertemente

Justo frente a craig, que tuvo que recordar, ese mismo instante lo que le había hecho.

-ho-hola... Craig...- saludo con dificultad, en voz tan baja que apenas el mencionado pudo percibir

Craig no lo saludo, solo lo miro en acto de haber recibido el acto; no le importó mucho, pues era claro que aunque eran mejores amigos, no se hablaban mucho, es más, ni siquiera se hablaban, y que realmente fue solo un capricho del mas alto lo que había decidió eso...

Además, tanto craig como los demás del team sabían perfectamente, que el paranoico le tenía miedo, o incluso pavor a craig

Era más que obvió. Sus ojos, que tan radiantes y nerviosos se abrían ante los demás, eran, cada vez que se cruzaban con la mirada amarillenta del azabache, inundados de temor y una capa de oscuridad, que intentaba ocultar el miedo que le tenía al gran cabron de south park

Que aparté de adulación y miedo, era más el pavor que sentía cada vez que notaba la presencia de este

Tenía que estar seguro

¡PREGUNTA!

Aun que intentaba firmemente de evitar el tema en su mente, debía asegurarse una vez más, de que no estaba loco

-tu...- empezó, al ver que sus amigos estaban en sus típicas disputas, y que se habían metido enteramente en sus estúpidos temas, dejando a un incómodo y temeroso tweek y craig

Ring...

Interrumpió el sonido aturdido, indicando a todo momento de regresar, craig miro con desprecio el techo, dejando ir a tweek que corría nerviosamente al salón de clases, que oportunamente compartía con craig, la siguiente clase

-todos abran sus libros en la...- el señor/señora garrison los había acompañado todos estos años escolares, sorprendentemente al azar del destino, ya que si fuera por el/ella, habría cambiado de salón en vez de esos lunáticos estudiantes que tenía

Realmente no escucho ni saco absolutamente nada, solo recargó sus brazos en el pupitre, para posar su cabeza que con el chullo cubría ligeramente sus ojos

Observando el salón que tan bien conocía

Kyle y wendy: los Nerds que competían siempre le mejor lugar

Stan: el que siempre miraba y adulaba a kyle como un dios ( kyle, que siempre maltrataba al pobre stan)

Cartman: realmente no había cambiado, sólo ahora no era obeso, si no que empezaba a tomar una silueta tosca y ancha

Kenny: la prostituta del pueblo, (ama a butters en secreto, siempre lo observa)

Butters: amable, aunque siempre se deja pisotear

Damien: ¿qué esperaban del anticristo? Aunque acosa discretamente a pip

Pip: amable e ingenuo, (casi igual que butters, sólo que nadie se mete con el por el aura del anticristo)

Sus estúpidos amigos y el... El... Realmente se describía como el cabron frío de south park

Entrecerró más los ojos, difuminando la vista de su alrededor, cubriendo con sus pestañas absolutamente logró ver, entre todas esas cabezas, una mirada que lo miraba con malicia

Una mirada lila...

Sus ojos se cerraron por completo

Sus pestañas con rapidez se abrieron, el salón estaba vacío, sus brazos entumidos por la incómoda posición. Acomodo su chullo azul, que con dificultad se quitaba

-¿qué hora...- miro el reloj, pero carecía de manecillas, las ventanas, que normalmente no tenían cortina, ahora estaban cubiertas con una tela carmesí, la luz tenue que misteriosamente iluminaba el salón, cambiaba irregularmente de lugar; craig, con confusión miro a su alrededor, todo parecía estar en su lugar, los pupitres, el pizarrón, todo excepto... Eso

Se levantó de su lugar, con un punzante dolor en le hombro, que crecía con el paso de su piernas, y aún así, decidió caminar. Las paredes parecían hacerse más estrechas, más altas.

Todo el entorno se hacía cada vez más dominante, la luz que se tornaba más pesada y oscura, que se alejaba cada vez más.

Por primera vez en toda su vida, craig sintió algo más que frialdad...

Camino con cuidado de no tropezar se con nada, además de que el dolor incrementaba, el ardor, la punzacion... Era más intenso, empezó a cansarse, no podía caminar más, se apoyó en una pared

Volvió a sentir lo que esa noche sintió

Su respiración agitada volvió pesada y difícil, miro hacia la luz que iluminaba toda la escuela, por más tenue y pobre que fuer a, por más extraña y anormal que fuera

Así era, así fue

Intentó caminar una vez más, pero el sudor, el calor, y la tela rozar la herida hacía del dolor completamente insoportable. Con desesperación desabotono la chaqueta azul marino

¿Era exactamente igual?...

La herida sangrante, justo como tiernas flores carmesí

O...

-tiernas flores carmesí...- una lasciva voz, justo detrás de su oído, resonó en toda la escuela

Tal vez incluso el mundo, este mundo, ese mundo

-tiernas... Flores carmesí... -

La tenue luz, que por un momento, se hizo carmesí, desapareció de la faz

Una pesada presencia, que desde arriba hasta abajo se figuro, posandose detrás de tucker

Era tan familiar

Craig intentó girar, pero el dolor de su brazo entero no dejo hacer un movimiento preciso

-¿que... Demonios?...-

Le importo un carajo el dolor

Girando su cuerpo, completamente hacia atrás, hacia la pesada presencia

La lasciva presencia

La familiar presencia

La... ¿Qué?

Dos enromes orbes... Lila...

La oscuridad había reinado en su totalidad, no había más que una mirada... ¿Dorada?... Y una mirada ahora... ¿Violeta?

Esos ojos, que ahora eran las unas resplandecientes luces, chocaron con ferocidad

Penetrantes, intensas, ambas frías miradas

Una indiferente, la otra laciva

Aquellos orbes, ahora violeta, estaban a una corta distancia, la estatura era diminuta...

¿Quien media exactamente lo mismo...?...

La medida, la presencia, los ojos tan familiares, podrían ser o no obvios.

Pero simplemente se bloqueó, gracias a esos felinos y alargados, aunque enormes, orbes violeta

Sintió realmente su figura...

**Idéntica a...**

...Que cada vez sea apegaba más a su cuerpo

**Esa textura era únicamente de...**

-...kon~...- pronuncio con esa voz... Tan familiar... Pero tan contraria

Tan ardiente, tan pasiva, tan...

Contraria, pero familiar

¡ÑIAM!

La dentadura filada y fina se enterró en su mano

Un grito ahogado

La luz combatió la oscuridad, y toda la escuela se ilumino de una cegante luz

La figuro se reveló...

De rubios cabellos...

De pequeña estatura...

De unos orbes violeta... Que anteriormente fueron lila...

-... ¿tweek?...- abrió sus ojos lo mas que se permitía

Abrió los ojos...abrió los ojos...

El salón de clases... Recostado en sus brazos, en su pupitre,en el mismo salón...

Miro el reloj, las manecillas

Miro la ventana, que dejaba entrar libremente la luna

Miro su mano

**La luna...**

Una fina mordida se marcó en su piel...

**¿Hace cuanto había una segunda luna en el cielo?**


	2. Chapter 2

Capítulo 1: contrariedad ¿fantasía? !Real!

¿ el tiempo no era la jodida cosa imposible de controlar? ¿Entonces por que carajos me estaba jodiendo ahora?

Mi cabeza estaba hecha completamente un nudo de complicaciones, y si no fuera por mi reputacion de cabron, hubiera gritado en este mismo instante el doloroso nudo en mi garganta

El mundo me estaba jodiendo más de lo normal

Gire los ojos de lado a lado, buscando entre toda esa multitud de estúpidos adolescentes, buscando entre todas esa imperfecciones un cuerpo pequeño y tembloroso

El cuerpo que estaba haciendo de mi realidad una mierda

Era inevitable moverme ligeramente de un lado a otro, buscando con la mirada desesperado una cabellera elecrizante

Suele, suave y fina

No podía evitar querer buscar respuestas, pero pareciera que mi cuerpo quería lo contrario; no era normal en mi no hacer lo que se me diera mi estúpida gana, no, y era anormal guardar,e todo lo que se me antojara

Pero ahí estaba, rompiendome la cabeza por el simple hecho de que la naturaleza para mi era ahora una irrasonable palabra

El tiempo era diferente, el espacio era diferente

Tweek, no era tweek ahora, o al menos en mi presencia

Logre divisar, desde mi perspectivo lugar, una figura temblorosa, que sostenía un termo rojo de, OBVIAMENTE, café.

Logre abrir mi boca, fue mi vista en la figura tan buscada

Necesitaba respuestas, y las necesitaba desde hacía tiempo

O quien sabe, tal ves desde ahora

Dos felinos orbes violeta de reojo me miraron, y podía a haber jurado ahí mismo, que dirigieron la misma lascividad que aquella vez

**¿Seguro?**

Parpadee rápidamente

Pero eran el mismo lila que con miedo me admiraban

**¿de verdad?**

Parpadee fuertemente, al mirar que ya estaba tranquilamente dental

¿Cuándo fue que...?

-h-hola...- saludo con la mirada fija al plato, su mirada angustiada que ante mi siempre intentaba evadir

Lo mire... Y lo mire

Esos enromes orbes lila que con sensualidad se movían

**Para...**

Violeta... Lila... Violeta... Lila

- ... Y se calló ¡digo al menos podría haber...- las voces eran cada vez más bajas, las risas ,esos audibles, más discretas, como las miradas que intentaba intercambiar... Tal ves lo quería

Lila... Violeta... Lila.. Violeta...

**¿Seguro?**

Sacudicon serenidad la cabeza, ¿respuesta? Tal ves, tal ves un gesto de duda

Tal ves solo un movimiento de demencia

La mesa del a cafetería, junto ella misma, con cautela y sin que me diera cuenta hasta despues de un tiempo lo supiera fueron tomando lugar fuera del mundo, mi mundo

¿Importaba ahora ? Sólo sabía que no importara mi deseo, pasaría sin mi consentimiento, y sólo quizá para mi agrado

Quería que parara, sin que pudiera evitarlo volvería todo de nuevo

Dolor, placer, locura

Todo en un mismo instante en mi cuerpo

El punzante dolor empezó con delicadeza

Y sabía que era el momento en el que todo se venía abajo

Siendo lo único que en este mundo, mundo o no, mi mundo o no, el mundo o no, podía sentir la calidez de esa clara y tenue luz

Justo como hace dos días

¿Dos?¿tres? ¿Por qué no cuanto?

¿Por qué no un siglo entero?

No sabía que era ahora, la oscuridad de enteramente todo me rodeo alejándome de lo único que parecía sedes ante mi consentimiento, que era lo que quería creí, o quería

Alejándome de el, sentí mis músculos tensarse más al sentir la punzacion y dolor ardiente que intentaba ignorar. ¿Cómo ignorar esa tortura que al mismo tiempo era tan placentero ahora? ¿Qué era ahora, un masoquista? No era lo que en ese entonces era o fui, solo puedo recordar esos felinos ojos violeta que me producía tanto placer y ansiedad, esa familiaridad que tal ves obvia era imposible de recordar

Sentir la respuesta lógica y obvia que mi mente no me dejaba reafirmar, por que sabía perfectamente, que en fondo de mi ser sabía perfectamente la respuesta

Era... Era...

No

Era la misma respuesta cada día al intentar responder tan estúpida lógica

Dominante... Sumisa... Dominante... Sumisa...

Esos lascivos ojos, felinos y rasgados, pero enromes al mismo tiempo me acusaban de nuevo

¿Qué quería ahora?

¿Puedo desear lo que no deseo?

Cada vez, sin siquiera haberlo dicho ocurría los mismo

Sería un círculo interminable si seguí de un modo igual

La estupidez me invadiría y la locura ocuparía el tiempo

Intenté pronunciar lo que hace tanto TENÍA que pronunciar! sin embargo la irracional fuerza que provocaba mi boca entumecer y hacer de lo real una mierda

Literal y sin escalas de metáfora absurda que en ese momento era inservible

-kon~- y por segunda vez en toda esta vez logre figurar por completo la forma de ese ser que era...

**No**

No me dejaba pensar, aquella estupidez, que sin voluntad mi mente dejaba poseer.

Los rubios cabellos electrizante, que con suavidad y elegancia se movían sin razón, los felinos y dominantes ojos violeta que con poder me miraban desde abajo, en esa altura que era...

**No**

Estúpida estupidez, estúpida estupidez.

¿Qué real, no es verdad?

La blanca piel, que tersa desplazaba desde mi pecho hasta mi hombro, que aparentemente están descubierto

¿ desde cuándo la musculosa de mi pillama se había puesto en mi cuerpo?

Repugnante herida que con placer se desangraba, que con gusto ardía y palpitaba en mi. Tocándola, sin miedo alguno, tomo de la brotante sangre 3 gigantes gotas, que admirándola, de pie, ambos, se acercó a mi más de lo que ya se podía, la ropa que extrañamente vestía junto con la ligera tela y los bóxers negros que usaba

¿Mis pantalones?

Sabía perfectamente de quién se trataba, pero simplemente no podía ver la respuesta

¿ qué no era obvio, si se trata perfectamente de...

**NO**

La extravagante y suave tela de su ropa

Uchikake...

¿Eso era acaso... ?

Más reveladora, podía ver sus hombros y clavícula

Más extravagante, esos claros colores y esas atrevidas piernas que se descubrían de la tela

-kon~- repitió con su extasiada voz

Clavando esos finos colmillos sobre la herida punzante

Una corriente eléctrica en mi columna y un dolor que provenía de la herida obligo mi cuerpo a caerse ligeramente, jorobandome, haciendo colocar mi nariz entre el huecos de su descubierto cuello

Varios cabellos escondían con pudor aquella zona

Lógico ¿no?

Sin desearlo exactamente inhale con fuerza el aroma de su terso cuello

Abriéndolos de golpe, mis ojos solo pudieron alejarse de ese excitante lugar

Café... Café... Negro...

El mismo aroma que...

**NO**

Me denegaba inmediatamente mi propia mente a contestarme

¿¡ NO ERA OBVIO?!

con sangre escurriendo de sus filosos y felinos colmillos me miro con una sonrisa

Serena, pervertida, tan familiar pero a la vez deconocida

Sus ojos se abrieron de ese estado sereno, forzando sus párpados y disminuyendo el tamaño de sus enromes orbes violeta, dilatando sus pupilas

Mirándome con demencia

Una suave cola rozó mi pierna sin cuidado

A propósito

Lo alejé de mi inmediatamente, la luz carmesí desapareció, la cafetería y las voces parecieron regresar a su normal tiempo

El tiempo real ¿era ese o fue?

Todos me miraron, me enjuiciaron, clavaron en mi sus estúpidas y humanas miradas

Mire frente a mi, mire el suelo donde el Rubio hiperactivo yacía con café en su camisa siempre mal abotonada

-acaso...¿ lo olio?-

-viste su mirada... Tu misma la viste-

-fue anormal...- murmuraron, en medio de toda la cafetería, dos ojos rojizos me miraban con serenidad

Una sonrisa se formó en el rostro del anticristo

Mientras un Rubio inglés lo miraba preocupado

Agite mi cabello frenéticamente, e hice mi típica seña, pasando de largo todas las miradas

-esto no puede seguí así- solté con tranquilidad el humo que alguna vez supo a rayos

No solía fumar más que cuando no sabía que hace... Cosa que casi nunca pasaba

El patio de la escuela era realmente en ese momento lo único lógico que encontraba

Los árboles en su lugar, la nieve en su lugar, la brisa en su lugar

Como todo debe estar, como es lo normal

Lo simple, como a mi me gustaba y debería ser

El sol oculto entre las nubes grises eran apacibles desde siempre

Odiaba esa bola de fuego que calentada y derretía todo el frío

Ojos amarillos... Como el tonto sol

Golpee mi frente donde formalmente los estúpidos chicos góticos se sentaban

Esos jodido anticonformistas, tal ves los odiaba más que a stan

-fuma cuanto quieras, de todas formas acabarás igual- dijo una voz grave, e incluso más profunda que la mía

Eso era demasiado

-no intentes negarlo, respóndeme que chingados esta pasando, y me lo dirás ahora-

-parece que la herida en tu hombro no fue suficiente- estúpido damien, por más cabron que fuera no me metería con el sin razón

Pero ahora había una razón

-¿ya no lo soportas? ¿Quieres terminar tan rápido?- sentí que en su voz había un tanto de burla

-primero explicarte. Que demonios estas haciendo- su silueta era borrosa y nada nítida, más que sus resaltantes ojos ardientes de carmesí

-sólo lo que tiene que pasar- explico simplemente cruzando los brazos

Si no fuera el anticristo, estaría muerto de hipotermia

-escucha bien, Thorn, si no me das una explicación creíble mandare a kenny al infiero las veces que sean necesarias para que tenga que quedarse y te tengas que hacer cargo de el, así que da una explicación AHORA de que carajos esta pasando- tome el cuello Del suéter, y con la voz más fría que el hielo, escupís con seriedad esas palabras. Su expresión no cambio ni un segundo, sus brazos se mantuvieron cruzados

-aprovecha lo que puedas-

-deja de decir estupideces sin sentido- empezaba a levantar de mas la voz, la desesperación en ese momento era agonizante

A qué punto llegaría si este tiempo sin sentido seguía controlando mi vida

-por favor damien, diselo ya- una amable y aguda voz sonó detrás de un árbol, largos y lizos mechones de cabello como el oro se movían con la brisa

Reconocí la estúpida boina que en su cabeza llevaba

-no interfiera, pip- miro con la misma seriedad al inglés

Aunque pude ver en sus ojos, como ese secó carmesí brillaba ante el

-sabes que no puedes jugar con eso damien, siempre haces lo mismo- dijo con seguridad, pero no sin ese tono amable y tranquilo

-¿por qué nunca quieres divertirte?-el rostro de damien era ahora, extrañamente tranvieso

No aldea palabra, sólo me quede quiero viendo como sin que lo supieran se acercaban

El contraste entre la luz que siempre erradicaba pip, y la oscuridad que la silueta de damien siempre despedía se acercaban, como aceité y agua, esas dos sustancias que nunca quieren juntarse, inevitablemente se juntan gracias al acercamiento de ambos cuerpos

-no es algo con lo que se tiene que jugar- era extraño ver el rostro del estúpido enano inglés ni su amable sonrisa

Y era aún más extraño ver el rostro de damien con esa inusual facción

Divertida, parecía el brillo de pip iluminar sus ojos

-podrían dejar sus pendejadas para otro día y decirme de una vez que carajos se traen-

-craig... Lo mas seguro es que desconfíes de nuestra palabra... Pero es tiempo de que aceptes, o cambies tu destino-

-dilo de una vez-

-es hora de recordarte, craig, deja de bloquear tu mente- alzó su mano hacia mi, pues su corta estatura, aún más pequeña que la de...

-recuerdate... -

Toco con apenas la yema de sus dedos, mi frente por debajo de algunos que cabellos que la cubrían

-deja esa estupidez que siempre te agobia-

Y sentí el mundo volver a su tiempo

-ah...- el ambiente oscuro, y las cómodas sábanas que me cubrían, hicieron de mi reacción aun más apresurada, sentandome en mi mismo

¿Deja vu? O era simplemente... Lo mismo

Mire de nuevo el hombro que con tanto placer se regocijaba

Un perfecto círculo de tonalidad tan pura como la niebla que rodeaba todo el pobre pueblo

-esto...- mire con curiosidad la desconocida Marca, la talle, seguro de que sea genuino

¿Si?

Que justo esa pregunta me vino al a mente

-¿kon~?- un ligero ronroneo escuche desde la mas oscura esquina de mi habitación, gire la mirada exactamente al punto del prominente sonido

Dos ojos que desde ese oscuro rincón me observaban, con serenidad

Lascivamente, felinamente la silueta negra que en la oscuridad de todas maneras resaltaba, se quedo en su lugar

-kon~...- la luna se escondió, pues ella misma tenía miedo

**Su traidora gemela ahora se encontraba en una oscura esquina**

**oh mi ra! Quedo muy corto para mi gusto, XD de igual manera siempre había querido salirme del contexto south park y meterle cosas así XD BUENO DE TODAS MANERA ESPERO HAYA SIDO DE SU, AL MENOS INTERÉS,**

**comentarrios, dudas, críticas? Etc etc XD se retira **

**Melo **


	3. Chapter 3

Capitulo 2: Deseo

Evadir las cosas era imposible, cada día, cada semana era lo mismo…

Verdad, alucinación, verdad, alucinación o lo que sea que fuera lo que tenía que ocurrir.

No después de 2 semanas, fue cuando me di cuenta de que estaba empeorando… y yo, a veces no era lo que yo creía ser, o lo que yo quería ser, o lo que tendría que ser…

_Flashback_

…_._

El invierno aun no había acabado, y la neblina junto con los copos descendientes no se habían desvanecido, las nubes que grises se mantenían aun dejaban debajo de mi la oscuridad que tanto me agradaba, pero que al mismo tiempo ignoraba.

La misma rutina de siempre, las misma platicas de siempre, las misma alucinaciones de siempre, las mismas vergüenzas de siempre… era un ciclo del cual ya me estaba hartando, y lastimando.

-¡te dije que taco bell no abría a estas horas!...- las estúpidas platicas de mis tontos amigos eran como siempre fatigadoras para Clyde; pero parecía nunca cansarse de eso. Caminamos por toda la acera correspondiente, odiábamos el autobús escolar.

Mantuve siempre mi distancia con Tweek, aunque sabía que tarde o temprano del día, tendría que encontrarme con los felinos orbes que siempre me dominaban. Del otro lado de la acera se encontraba el mencionado rubio de orbes, ahora, de un tranquilizante lila, tan nítido y claro a lo que la oscuridad parecía envidiar, ¿Por qué el olor de café podía llegar hasta mí siempre? Aunque a tantas personas de distancia estemos separados, era inevitable que el aroma a café tan embriagador me mantuviera con los pies en el cielo, aunque no lo deseara, y que realmente lo hacía, podía estar fuera en otra alucinación permitida, no podía bajar de ese pedazo de paraíso que como cloroformo lentamente me introducía mas profundamente en ese aroma que…

-¡VIEJO!- Clyde grito, regresándome a la clara realidad de ese espantoso pueblo.

A pocos pies de mi el autobús que con el propósito de chocar aceleraba, y las manos que jalaron de mi brazo hacia la acera de nuevo, en un segundo se fueron.

Con las pupilas dilatadas, gire la mirada hacia la cabeza rubia de cabellos electrizantes, que se escondía en mi brazo, temblado, acercándose a mí con violencia y timidez al mismo tiempo

-Twe…ek- pronuncie, de vuelta una vez más

-¡J-JESUCRISTO! ¡C-C-C-CRAIG D-DEBES TENER MAS, GHA, CUIDADO!- grito desoladamente con pequeñas lagrimas acumuladas en sus claros orbes, que ahora el agua que rodeaba esos globos oculares tan colosales se iluminaron y cristalizaron, siendo admirados por la tenue luz de los escasos rayos que las nubes dejaban escapar.

-¿Craig, vas a avanzar o no?- dijo algo molesto Kevin que se había adelantado a cruzar la calle. Levante el dedo medio y avance… aun con Tweek aferrado firmemente a mi brazo.

-ah… te decía que si quieres terminar con ella…- y siguieron como si nada, delante de nosotros esos tres, alce mi mirada al frente, y puse mis manos en los bolsillos, intentando ignorar la tan brillante presencia de Tweek justo a lado mío.

Los ligeros temblores y tics en su ojo derecho habían disminuido, sus ojos, anque cristalinos, libres de lagrimas desbordantes, brillaban con aun más intensidad, ante cualquier mínima luz que se presentaba

No quería… moverme.

Las distantes voces alrededor con sutileza fueron desapareciendo

Ah… sabía perfectamente que lo deseaba

Las luces y la oscuridad se mesclaron creando una gama de contrastantes colores, llegando, a un oscuro carmesí que con recelo nos cubría

-kon~…- cerré los ojos, sabía que al mirar podría ver esos felinos ojos violeta que inmovilizarían todo mi cuerpo y harían estremecerme ante el

La herida comenzaba a rehacerse… y jamás estuve más agradecido… no quería, pero lo deseaba, cada minuto del día deseaba que ese momento pasara, aunque en mi se debatiera la credulidad o la razón de lo que en verdad debería desear

Abrí los ojos… no me sorprendía realmente el haber llegado en ni siquiera un segundo a la escuela, aunque cubierta de un carmesí oscuro, las estrechas y altas paredes, después de tanto me había dado cuenta de que tan viejo se veía absolutamente todo, las rotas ventanas, puertas, el rechinante piso ¿de madera? Tal vez.

**¿En verdad…**

-kon~!- el ronroneo de su voz se hizo aún más lasciva, cuando me di cuenta que no tenía más que un aprenda puesta.

Respire agitadamente al sentir la herida punzante crecer más, el ardor en toda mi piel empezó a quemarme, la carne que se separaba de mis músculos creo en mi un suspiro pesado, y una sonrisa más ancha en su rostro

-kon~… recuerda…- sus manos ya no estaban aferradas a mi brazo, si no frente a mí, tocando mi pecho y pegando con sutileza su rostro, mirando hacia arriba, con esos felinos ojos

Era detestablemente hermoso…

…**lo detestas?**

Sentí los pequeños y afilados dientes clavarse en la piel de mi pecho, un agudo dolor junto con el placer de sentir su lengua lamer cada gota de sangre que brotaba

El dolor había parado por completo

Mire de reojo la herida que repulsivamente siempre se creaba, y que en su lugar, el mismo círculo perfecto, de color grisáceo se había colocado; los felinos ojos violeta me miraron con tranquilidad y melancolía mientras apegaba sus piernas entre la mía.

El sedoso tacto de la tela con mi piel provocaban un calor en mi estómago. Mi mano se movió sin autorización, acercándose con dificultad a su rostro, deslizando con la punta de los dedos desde la barbilla hasta abarcar enteramente su mejilla, y acariciarla con sutileza con el dedo pulgar

Sentí una ligera curva formarse en mi rostro.

El tiempo se hizo eterno, mientras que todo a nuestro alrededor parecía corromperse con las llamas del inframundo, el cual con furia no podía acercarse

-ku…- pronuncio con las mejillas sonrosadas… su rostro siempre lascivo fue seducido por un sentimiento más puro y admirable, la felicidad tan serena que mostraba era tan apacible… tan apacible que sin saberlo dolía… las orejas que curiosamente se movían hacia abajo.

La mano que se mantenía a mi costado descendió hasta su espalda, flexionándose justo hasta llegar a su cintura, tomándola con cuidado, cada acción que sin mi consentimiento traviesas se realizaban

Mi rostro fue bajando hacia el de el con lentitud, acercándome con deseo desesperado de poder admirar esos orbes violeta con mas exactitud

-Kurai…- pronuncio, haciendo esa ilusión desaparecer y dispersarse…

…

-Kurai…- pronuncie con inmensa familiaridad…

Mirando perdidamente el techo, con ambas manos en mi nuca, y la sabana cubriendo la mitad de mi cuerpo, el frio de la ventana acariciaba mi piel, acariciaba el lugar donde esa herida siempre renacía

La oscuridad de la habitación, que era tan solo iluminada por la pobre luz de la luna, como casi siempre, mostraba ante todo un aire tan pesado

-no puedes escapar- pronuncio una voz armoniosa, que provoco en mi la reacción de levantarme; mire relativamente hacia el rincón más alejado

-¿Qué carajo haces en mi habitación, Pip? Sal- dije algo molesto con la voz aún más ronca por el reposo. Solo me miro en su lugar, la mitad de su ser era iluminado por la tenue luz blanca, mientras que la otra era cubierta por completa oscuridad, mientras que sus ojos, azules como el cielo de primavera, se mantenían brillantes ante todo

-deja de intentarlo… no sirve de nada…- aun con ese rostro inmóvil, las palabras que con tanta amabilidad eran dichas parecieron tener ningún significado

-¿no te he dicho que salgas de una vez? ¿o es que quieres una paliza?- dije sin ninguna clase de sentimiento

-puedes golpearme todo lo que quieras, pero aun así la ignorancia hacia tu destino permanecerá en ti- ¿en verdad ese era Pip? Sus ojos que siempre ilustraban el cielo, parecían convertirse en un temerario azul metálico

-¿pueden tú y Damien dejar de decir estupideces siempre?- pedí, mas como una orden

-si quieres cambiarlo, primero tienes que conocerlo- como en una ilusión, toda la habitación cayo, pen un segundo, ya nos encontrábamos en la escuela, en la vieja y carmesí escuela

La herida parecía no renacer

El alrededor de Pip pareció resplandecer en oro, y sus ojos anteriormente brillaron con aun más fuerza

-¿Qué cara…- cubrí mis ojos al ver ese oro resplandecer aún más, hasta que de golpe fue opacado por una oscuridad aún más pesada que la de toda la vieja escuela

Parecía en si la imagen de un ángel y un demonio

-admite tu destino, o cámbialo- dijo con simpleza Damien, con los mismo y aun más secos ojos rojizos

La cálida aura oro de Pip se acercó a mí, con los pasos poderosos de Pip

Era demasiado irreal esa imagen de Pip

-no cometas la misma tragedia, por favor…- se arrodillo para estar a mi altura, pues la impresión me había hecho caer

Lo mire incrédulo

-Kurai, ya no perteneces a este cuerpo- dijo preocupado, con la misma voz sumisa

El aire parecía no querer entrar a mi cuerpo, y ambos cuerpo opuestos se alejaron de mí, las siluetas negras fueron opacadas con la luz y oscuridad de ambas, dejándome ver la toga y la túnica en sus cuerpos, las pesadas y estorbosas ropas divinas y malditas, cegándome hasta cerrar con fuerza mis ojos

Cuando los abrí de nuevo

**No solo soy yo… en este cuerpo…**

La habitación en completo orden y en la misma posición

**¿La misma luna impostora…**

Pude divisar en el reflejo del espejo…

… **pudiera ser que se encuentra alegre?**

El dorado que mis ojos reflejaban en mi sonriente y perverso rostro.

…

Creo que es un poco claro lo que pase, o tal vez no bueno ese fue el capitulo atrasado (tonta melo) espero lo hayan disfrutado al menos un poco XD y pues una pequeña nota n.n

Aunque Kurai no sea un nombre, (realmente es un sustantivo pero pues bueeeno, ficción es ficción) si intentan pronunciar el nombre de Craig en japonés sonara un poco parecido

Ooootra nota

Lo de la segunda luna, pues lei que lo que tweek es en los momentos de alucinación de Craig, pueden convertirse en lunas también, sea o no correcto el dato me gusto XD

Reviews, comentarios, criticas lo que quieran

Aquí escribió melo

Coyote Smith. MUCHISIMAS GRACIAS POR LOS REVIEWS! n.n


End file.
